


Naruko's Lewd Adventures

by BurstEdge



Category: Maken-Ki!, Naruto
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Harems, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: Naruko loves the girls in Maken-ki, and they love her (even though some won't admit it out loud *coughs*Haruko*coughs). Inaho decides to do a more amorous way of showing her love for the foxy blonde with her large assets. Once the other girls learn of the affair, they all use lewd methods to show just how much Naruko means to them.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruko/Akaza Chacha, Uzumaki Naruko/Amato Yuuka, Uzumaki Naruko/Amaya Haruko, Uzumaki Naruko/Himegami Kodama, Uzumaki Naruko/Kushiya Inaho, Uzumaki Naruko/Satou Kimi, Uzumaki Naruko/Shinatsu Azuki, Uzumaki Naruko/Takaki Furan
Kudos: 15





	Naruko's Lewd Adventures

"This is wonderful. Laying under a tree after classes is relaxing."

This was said by Naruko, who was sitting under said tree with her eyes closed a huge grin spread across her face. Normally, she would do work for the Security Committee, but today, she wanted to take it easy. No stress, no worries, just good old relaxation.

"Naruko!"

...And in an instant, her stress and worries returned in full force.

"Crap... I forgot that slacking off summons her."

Dropping her smirk, Naruko opened one eye to see Haruko standing over her, glaring at the blonde with every bit of intensity she could muster.

"Haru-chan, glad to see you're so energetic," Naruko said in a nonchalant tone.

"That's more than I can say for someone who's constantly shirking," Haruko replied curtly. "Now, are you going to come quietly or do I have to drag you back?"

Naruko sighed and stood up, dusting off her skirt. Haruko smiled at this.

"I knew you would come around. Honestly, you're much more approachable when you-"

Before Haruko could finish her sentence, Naruko disappeared from her sight, much to her frustration.

"Damn it! Everytime!"

"Yoo-hoo! Haru-chan~!"

Haruko looked up at the rooftop to see Naruko standing there, grinning smugly as ever.

"The only way you're gonna drag me back is if you catch me, and I don't see that happening!"

She dashed off, leaving Haruko alone... and fuming with anger.

"NARUKOOOOOOO!!!"

* * *

In the security committee room, the girls were sitting at the desks, waiting for two more of their members to arrive.

"So... how long do you think Haruko will take to catch Naruko?" Chacha asked.

"I give her a minute," Himegami answered casually. "Two if that twintailed deviant distracted her somehow."

"But you have twintails as well," Kimi murmered.

"Ha! I know Haruko will catch Naruko and drag her back here in less than a minute!" Uruchi announced loudly. "There isn't anything she can't do!"

"Yeah... I doubt that," Azuki cut in. "The last time Naruko tried to ditch work, it took Haruko an hour to bring her back."

Inaho sighed. "I wonder why Naruko is always trying to skip work..."

Yuuka put her hands together and smiled. "Naruko is always so energetic. If only she would use that drive to do her work rather than avoid it."

Furan slammed her hands on the desk, silencing everyone and drawing attention to her.

"Listen. I do not care about what you think about Naruko," she said in a business-like tone. "The main point is that she is yet again shirking her duties as a member of Maken-ki. I will not stand for this any longer, and if should I find her in my sight-"

Before Furan could go on, the door swung open. Everyone turned to see Haruko breathing heavily and covered in dirt with Naruko in tow, who was also covered in dirt.

"Ah, Naruko," Furan said in a calm tone that had a dangerous feel to it. "We were just talking about you..."

* * *

"Gaaaaaaah! This is the worst!" Naruko groaned as she sulked in the bath. "I can't believe Furan stiffed me with a month's work of work to do! I'm going to have to clear my schedule."

"You brought it on yourself for skipping out, Naruko," Himegami said matter-of-factly as she washed herself.

"Yeah, there's no sense about complaining about now," Haruko added.

"Come on, don't be mean to Naruko," Inaho said, hugging the taller blonde. "We should support her in such a rough time and give her our unconditional love."

Haruko blushed madly at the mention of love. "W-What?!"

Himegami quickly noticed decided to play along. "You know, you're right, Inaho. Even if Naruko's a moron, she's our moron." She hugged Naruko as well. "Maybe we can offer her some help."

Naruko couldn't help but grin at the affection the two girls were giving her. "Aw, you two are sweet, caring for me like this."

Haruko grew even more flustered at the display in front of her and quickly rose out of the bath. "Whatever! I've soaked long enough!" She went into the stall to shower herself.

"Still won't come to terms with she feels about Naruko," Himegami said in amusement. "Oh well. More fun for us."

* * *

Naruko laid in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Heaven knows she would need the rest for the long days ahead of her.

"Naruko? Are you asleep?"

Of course, that moment of rest would have to wait as the soft voice of a certain adorable brunette calling out her name.

"Mmm... huh?"

The blonde opened her eyes to see Inaho sitting on her lap, staring at her. It would explain the sudden pressure she felt.

"Inaho? What's up?"

Inaho blushed lightly as she leaned towards Naruko.

"I really like you, Naruko," she said. "And I want to show how much I love you."

Before Naruko could get a word in, Inaho undid the top of her pyjamas, leaving her large breasts exposed. In addiiton, she slid of Naruko's shorts, freeing her long, thick member from it's confines.

"I-Inaho! What are you!-"

Naruko was silenced by Inaho giving her a quick kiss on her lips. "Don't worry, Naruko. You'll love this for sure."

Inaho moved down to where Naruko's cock was, and immediately engulfed it with her large mounds, moving them up and down the hard length. Naruko couldn't help but groan at how wonderful it felt.

"Inaho... it feels good. And knowing that you're the one doing it makes it even better."

Inaho smiled as she gave the tip a small kiss. "I'm so happy to hear that."

As Inaho continued pleasing Naruko, both of them were unaware that Haruko and Himegami were spying on them, shocked at what they were witnessing.

"A-Are they seriously doing that?!" Haruko whispered/shouted.

"They are," Himegami whispered back. "Also, keep your voice down before they hear us."

Haruko blushed madly at her outburst.

Meanwhile, Naruko continued sinking into pleasure as Inaho massaged her dick with her boobs, bringing her closer to climax.

"Inaho... I'm gonna cum..."

"Go ahead. I want to feel it all over me."

Naruko groaned and released her load all over Inaho's breasts, covering them in an thick, warm glaze.

"Mmm... that feels good."

Little did Naruko know, that this would be the beginning in a series of lewd endeavors with the girls in her life.


End file.
